Love and War
by Softbelly
Summary: Softbelly likes a tom who has moved in from ShadowClan, but a prophecy ruins it all! Will Softbelly get her lover, or will dreams be crushed forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Leader: **Cedarstar – black and white she-cat with green eyes.

**Deputy: **Twistedtail – black tom with a curled tail and green eyes.

**Medicine cat: **Petalnight – black she-cat with a fluffy tail and green eyes.

(apprentice: Copperpaw)

**Warriors:**

Wolfstep – large gray tabby tom with green eyes.

Softbelly – cream tabby and white she-cat with green eyes.

Speckledear – mottled tom with brown eyes.

(apprentice: Rockpaw)

Daisyfoot – pretty white she-cat with green eyes.

(apprentice: Batpaw)

Cicadawing – brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Runningfoot – swift blue tabby tom with blue eyes.

(apprentice: Rainpaw)

Gorseclaw – tabby tom with gold eyes.

Sweetberry – shy gray she-cat with blue eyes.

(apprentice: Poppypaw)

Tigereyes – large silver tabby with green eyes.

Skysong – beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes.

Mousewhisker – tortie she-cat with green eyes.

(apprentice: Falconpaw)

Treeclaw – brown tabby tom with gold eyes; brother is Cicadawing.

Larkflight – black tom with blue eyes.

(apprentice: Maplepaw)

Rosecloud- lilac she-cat with gold eyes.

Stormwatcher – large gray tabby with blue eyes; formerly from ShadowClan.

**Apprentices:**

Copperpaw – medicine cat apprentice; chocolate tabby with amber eyes.

Rockpaw – big black tom with amber eyes.

Batpaw – gray tom with amber eyes; Rockpaw's brother.

Rainpaw – tortie with white she-cat with blue eyes.

Poppypaw – brown tabby she-cat with a crippled leg and green eyes.

Falconpaw – large chocolate tabby tom with gold eyes; Copperpaw's brother.

Maplepaw – black and white tom with green eyes.

**Queens:**

Shinepelt – white she-cat with gold splotches and amber eyes.

Quailflight – black and gray she-cat with gold eyes.

**Elders:**

Whitegaze – blind tabby tom.

Silverwish – silver tabby with blue eyes.

Fishfur – matted blue tabby she-cat with green eyes.


	2. Love and War

_****All is fair in Love and War****_

Softbelly awoke from the den, light filtering inside. Her body ached from lack of sleep the past few nights. She'd spent them guarding the handsome intruder Stormwatcher, who'd came for refuge in ThunderClan after running from ShadowClan who blamed him for killing kits. The other Clans had seen the true culprit – but ShadowClan refused to listen.

Cedarstar hadn't fully trusted Stormwatcher and set up a schedule for cats to guard him at dawn, sunhigh, sunset and dark. After about a moon, Softbelly got night watch for a few nights with Runningfoot and even though Stormwatcher behaved, staying up all night was very tiresome.

A break after a few nights felt nice, after Mousewhisker and Treeclaw offered to take their place for two more days. Both Softbelly and Runningfoot let them oblige and sleep felt good, though Softbelly wanted more of it.

When she had awoken, the cream tabby noticed it was way past sunhigh and the only warriors in the den were herself and Runningfoot, who still lay fast asleep in his nest. Not wanting to disturb him, Softbelly got up quietly and padded out of the den.

"About time!" Quailflight hollered over at Softbelly with an amused look on her pretty face.

"Ah, shut up mousebrain," Softbelly retorted playfully to the queen, "I bet your little furballs keep you up just as late!"

Quailflight made a face and was suddenly pinned under an ambush of black and gray kits who screeched in their victory. Never let a kit's sweet façade fool you! Softbelly purred at the sigh and padded over the the fresh-kill pile, where, to her surprise, Stormwatcher sat with two voles at his paws.

"I missed you last night," he told her, his voice smooth and deep.

"I'm sure you did," Softbelly mewed, her voice returning his slick tone.

"Mousewhisker put me to bed like a kit!" he exclaimed and pushed a vole over to Softbelly.

"Thanks," Softbelly purred and took a bite, "Mhm… what do you mean?"

"Meaning, she threatened me with no food for today if I didn't shut up and go to sleep," Stormwatcher chuckled, his voice suddenly rising to mimick the high-pitched voice of Mousewhisker.

Softbelly chuckled, "She has her ways of getting cats to listen."

"I know! Like the other day she threatened to scratch my eyes out if I didn't stop staring at you," he purred and giggled slightly at his cheesy flirt.

"Very funny, Stormwatcher," Softbelly mewed sarcastically and took another bite of vole in unison to the large tom. Something though, about his words made her heart flutter, but she didn't know why.

"It was worth a shot," he said with a fake sigh and gobbled up his vole hungrily as Mousewhisker passed to glare at him playfully before going to join her mate Wolfstep.

"So, has Cedarstar or Twistedtail given you any news on if you get to stay or not?" Softbelly asked, a bit eager to change the subject.

"Not yet, but I hope so. It seems I have earned my place here with everyone," he replied.

"Maybe they will announce it at…" Softbelly looked around and then lowered her voice to a whisper, seeing as many didn't know the news, "Rockpaw and Batpaw's warrior ceremony today."

"Hey, maybe they wi—" Stormwatcher was cut off by a loud yowl.

Cedarstar's voice broke through and cats turned in her direction, some with or without surprise in their eyes. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" she shouted.

Cats gathered eagerly underneath their leader. Softbelly sat with Stormwatcher near the back and was soon crowded by Qualflight's five kits and Shinepelt's twins. With a lot of rucus, the mothers and their kits were situated. Both queens apologized for their eager, noisy children and hid them between their tails. Up in the front, Rockpaw and Batpaw sat with their mentors Speckledear and Daisyfoot.

Cedarstar smiled down at the cats she ruled over and turned to the two brothers that looked excited to become warriors. They both looked handsome, all cleaned up for their special day. Then, the black-and-white she-cat began the ceremony.

"Rockpaw," she mewed happily as she hopped down from the Highrock, "you have trained boldly under Speckledear to become a strong warrior. You will be known as Rockclaw, may StarClan bless you and your courage."

She moved over to the tom and rested her muzzle on his head and then turned away to look upon Batpaw after he licked it.

"Batpaw, you too, have trained well to become a loyal warrior. You will be known as Batflight. May StarClan be with you and light your path," she purred and performed the same ethic as she had with Rockclaw, and Batflight licked her shoulder.

Now the crowd went crazy and they all began to chant blissful words: "Rockclaw! Batflight! Rockclaw! Batflight!"

Once they had settled down again, Cedarstar hopped back up to the Highrock and turned her attention to Stormwatcher, who shrunk under the gazes that followed. "We'd also like to welcome in a new warrior. Stormwatcher has proved he is loyal to ThunderClan and we would like to invite him into our new home!"

Most of the cats cheered wildly, happy for their new friend. Softbelly was amoung the majority as well. The rest sat back and glowered, which suprisingly included Petalnight, the faithful medicine cat who loved everyone. Her hateful gaze made Softbelly quiet down and concentrate on her medicine cat.

After the ceremony was over and Rockclaw, Batflight, and Stormwatcher were being congradulated, Softbelly snuck off to Petalnight and Copperpaw's den. She peered inside through the strings of lichen.

"Petalnight" She called.

"Yes dear," Petalnight mewed as her emerald green gaze shone through the filtered darkness, "I'm here, come in. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Softbelly mewed, "I jus—"

"You are wondering why I didn't congradulate Stormawtcher into the Clan?" she guessed.

"Yes… it just didn't seem like you," Softbelly replied with a nod.

"Between you and me, there's a prophecy," Petalnight mewed in a hushed voice, "I think it's about him."

"Have you told Cedarstar? She'd certainly have prevented his joining," Softbelly mewed. She knew both cats too well. Cedarstar wouldn't let such a thing slip, and Petalnight wouldn't keep anything StarClan sent her away from her leader.

"No, only because I'm not certain it's him. I have mentioned some of the prophecy to her, but Cedarstar as too much to worry about right now," Petalnight explained.

"Could I hear the prophecy?" asked Softbelly unsurely.

"Petalnight nodded and began to recite from memory, "A cat from the shadows will collide with the thunder and will destroy it with a storm."

Softbelly felt her stomach churn and she felt sick. Her vision blacked out and when she awoke she was on ShadowClan territory.

She tried to run but her legs were like rocks and wouldn't move. She tried to scream out but words refused to form. She could only watch as bushes rustled in front of her and she came face to face with Stormwatcher.

He didn't look right at her. In fact, he seemed to not know she was there. Instead his blue gaze drifted through her and onto a she-cat. Softbelly recognized her from gatherings. It was Birdsong, a ShadowClan beauty and most importantly, the leader's daughter.

Words flowed from her mouth like a peaceful river, "Stormwatcher, I knew I'd find you here. How's life with those soft-hearted kittypets called ThunderClan?"

The insult made Softbelly growl, but no sound came from her.

Stormwatcher's face turned to stone as he glared at the she-cat. "They treat me than any of ShadowClan's foxhearted beasts did," he snarled fiercely.

Birdson smirked evilly and began to charm the tom by brushing against him as she circled him. "I'm sure they do. So, what's a handsome former doing around here anyways?"

The tom was hooked, confused and intruged by her. "I thought you denied my love as an apprentice," he growled, trying to maintain himself.

"Things change," Birdsong purred as she tackled the tom playfully to the ground and then nuzzled his neck. Her penetrating blue gaze shifted to Softbelly with such fierceness, Softbelly could feel her stomach flip.

Time passed, slowly, ticking by. Birdsong continued to charm Stormwatcher and he fell for it. The next time she looked at Softbelly, she began to chant her name and her eyes turned red. Then the world flashed into a bright light and rain began to pour… but Birdsong and Stormwatcher were gone.

But her name still rang through the air. "Softbelly… Softbelly…Softbelly…"

The cream tabby awoke with a start to find herself laying on the floor of Petalnight's den with a fluffy black paw poking at her ribs. Petalnight was saying her name frantically but in a gentle voice. "Softbelly… Softbelly!"

"What…?" Softbelly asked, her voice confused.

"You just fell and fainted," Petalnight exclaimed.

"I saw… I saw Stormwatcher with Birdsong. Birdsong tricked him into loving her and then disappeared. That's all I saw," Softbelly told the medicine cat.

"It must be Birdsong! There was another part to the prophecy I remember it now…" and Petalnight began to chant again, "And when it's over the bird's song will ring out one last time and time will undo itself."

"What do we do?" Asked Softbelly as she got to her paws.

Petalnight was quiet for a moment. "I must tell Cedarstar!" and she was off.

Softbelly sighed and groggily padded out of the den to find Stormwatcher watiing there. When he saw her, something about him brightened. "There you are!" he purred and began to walk with her as she padded slowly towards the warrior's den, a grim expression painted on her face. When he saw where she was going, he skidded to a halt in front of her. "What's wrong? Why are you going in there, you only woke up!"

"I'm just tired," Softbelly sighed and brushed past him as she made her way in. Her pace quickened as she felt his warm pelt momentarily slip over hers.

It was all going to be ruined some day. She liked Stormwatcher but she knew Birdsong would ruin it all. Who knows what would happen. What if she killed Stormwatcher and therefore killed Softbelly's dreams and everyone?

She shook the thought away and lay down in her nest, curling herself into a ball with her tail wrapped over her nose. A brush of warm air clung to her ears as she felt Stormwatcher nestle in beside her and curl around her protectively. "Tired? I know something's wrong, but I won't get into your business," he mewed softly and gently placed his muzzle ontop of her head.

Softbelly already knew he wouldn't pry, but before she could tell him that, she drifted off into sleep.

When she awoke, Stormwatcher was sprawled out in a nest of his own that was placed beside hers. He'd obiously decided to give her room. It was dark outside and Softbelly could snese Rockclaw and Batflight just outside sitting their vigil.

She hadn't known she'd actually been that tired, but now the sleep really soothed her. The cream-and-white she-cat looked over at Stormwatcher peaceuflly sleeping and heaved a sigh.

"Don't get too comfortable," she whispered gently and reached her her neck out to brush her cheek against his, "you won't love me for long."

And then, sleep took over again.

Now when Softbelly awoke, it was daybreak. The morning sun dappled the den with fresh light. Stormwatcher was gone, as of the majority of warriors. The only ones inside the den Rockclaw, Batflight, Treeclaw and Skysong, a close friend of Softbelly's.

As Softbelly went to get her breakfast, Skysong ran to join her. "Hey there, where's lovebird number two?" she asked with a happy purr.

"We arent' lovebirds," Softbelly complained groggily.

"You seemed to be last night. It was so cute! Sotrmwatcher looked so happy with you," she purred.

"I just got some confusing news last night, he was only trying to comfort me," Softbelly protested.

"Maybe he was a bit too comforting? Have you heard him moon over you? You two would be the greatest couple!" Skysong mewed and nudge Softbelly with her shoulder.

"No," Softbelly sighed and passed her friend to grab a mouse. She ate it fast, not wanting to hear the white she-cat trail on about how adorable she and Stormwatcher were last night.

"…oh, you shou—"

"Well, I'm done. See you later Skysong!" Softbelly mewed and gave her a half-hearted smile. The cream tabby went off to find Quailflight, she'd listen.

"Give it time. If you aren't ready to love him, just tell him," Quailflight mewed after Softbelly explained her delema.

With a bit of sadness, Softbelly thanked her friend and padded out of the nursery, slightly disappointed that she hadn't gotten the answer she wanted.

Just then, Twistedtail padded over. "Cedarstar wants a word with you," he mewed and padded off to join a hunting patrol.

Softbellly thanked him for the news quickly and bounded up to her leader's den. "It's Softbelly. Twistedtail said you wanted me?"

Cedarstar got to her paws and nodded, "Yes, please come in, hun."

Softbelly padded into the black-and-white she-cats den and sat down in front of her. "Is this about the prophecy?" She asked.

"Yeah, I want you to tell me all you saw," Cedarstar mewed.

Softbelly told her everything she saw, to every last detail she remembered. Once she was finished, Cedarstar looked at her solemnly and nodded. "I see," she mewed, "Thank you for your time. I will discuss everything with Petalnight and I will get back to you soon."

Softbelly nodded and quickly padded away as Cedarstar dismissed her.

When she had reached the center of camp. Stormwatcher was waiting for her. When he saw her this tiem, he padded over with a new spring to his step. "Hey Softbelly!" he mewed cheerfully.

His blissful tone instantly made Softbelly feel better. "Hi Stormwatcher," she purred with a smile.

The gray tabby tom shuffled his paws before speaking again and the silence was rather awkward. "So… do you want to go on a walk?" he asked nervously and stared at her with embarrassed blue eyes.

_Why not love him while you can? _Softbelly thought to herself before giving the tom a nod. "Sure, I'd love to," she mewed.

Those words made Stormwatcher's day. He smiled, a grin so large it went from ear to ear and he began to head towards the exit of camp. Softbelly followed, shrinking under the proud gaze of Skysong.

The two walked slowly, shoulder to shoulder, their pelts centimeters away from brushing. Softbelly actually felt happy now and pushed Petalnight's prophecy from her mind. For a while, the two strolled in blissful silence until sunset came around and the sky was vibrantly lit in oranges, pinks, and purples.

"Care to watch the sunset?" Stormwatcher asked as he smiled up at the sky.

"I know a place, follow me," Softbelly purred as she brushed past him. She led him to a ledge that overlooked a valley with a flowing river. Trees were silhouetted against the sun which blazed between two hills and reflected off the river. The sky was gradiented from orange to yellow to pink to purple. It was breathtaking.

"Wow, its beautiful," he purred, and landed his gaze, instead on Softbelly who lay next to the tom in a patch of grass.

Softbelly felt herself pulling closer to Stormwatcher, and he did the same. Their faces were only mouselenghs apart. She could feel his breath ruffle her white chest fur and his soft blue gaze on her scared green gaze made her melt. They kept moving towards eachother, until the wetness of Stormwatcher's nose could be felt against Softbelly's own berry pink one. Their foreheads were pressed together as well.

Suddenly, Softbelly turned away and looked at the sunet. The silance that followed was akward but she wouldn't slip. No, Stormwatcher would turn and dump her any day now for Birdsong who fake loved him. After a long silence, Stormwatcher spoke.

"Why were you so upset last night?" he asked gently as he placed a paw ontop of hers.

"It..I.." her voice wavered, "It was nothing."

Stormwatcher pulled her close and licked her forehead. "You don't have to tell me. I understand," he whispered.

The two stayed there together and when the moon came out, they both drifted off to sleep. It wasn't until the dawn of day that they awoke.


End file.
